1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum motors for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vacuum motor which reduces the vibration of a spring contained therein.
2. Disclosure Information
Vacuum motors have long been used in the automotive industry to operate various components in an automobile. Typically, a vacuum motor is connected through valving to operate the automobile defroster and/or heating systems as desired as well as other systems or components within the vehicle. However, these vacuum motors often experience an undesirable noise, such as a buzzing, associated with their use. This "buzzing" has been attributed to the vibration of a spring contained within the housing of the vacuum motor which biases a diaphragm in a known manner.
Various vacuum motor designs have been proposed, but none heretofore has addressed the problem of the spring vibration. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a vacuum motor which reduces or prevents the vibration of the spring within the housing of the vacuum motor.